


This Is How The Story Ends

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Gen, different take on 6x17/6x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This ends here," she tells Clyde. Her eyes dark and cold and distant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How The Story Ends

**This Is How The Story Ends**

**.**

**.**

"This ends here," she tells Clyde. Her eyes dark and cold and distant.

He looks like he wants to say something, but he doesn't. And Emily wonders if he already knows what she keeps to herself.

.

She thinks about leaving them a letter, but what could she possibly write? There aren't words to explain what she's going to do.

And nothing will ever ease their pain.

.

"Hello, love," Emily whispers. Her gun pressed against his forehead, while she pulls him away from the burning wreck.

He coughs, his blue eyes scanning the scene.

"They're dead, Ian," she tells him without as much as a blink. "It's over."

.

"You're not getting out of this alive," he mocks her. His voice an angry snarl, a devilish smirk playing on his face.

Emily nods, pushes him forward in the direction of her car.

"I know, Ian."

She almost laughs when she gets a look at his expression.

"You didn't see that one coming, did you?"

.

She takes him to where he thinks his son has died. It's dark and cold and dirty and Emily thinks it's fitting to carry out a death sentence.

_Two actually._

She shoves him into the room, his hands handcuffed behind his back. His eyes filled with hate and rage.

Emily stands in the open doorway, her gun pointed at his head.

"Don't worry," she tells him. "I'll do it quick."

.

"You're going to burn in hell for this," Ian spits at her. His eyes burning.

Emily shrugs. She already knows she will. She always knew.

She thinks about all the things he's done. The reason she was sent to take him down all those years ago. Thinks about what she made of him by betraying his trust.  _And by taking his son._

"So will you, Ian," is all she answers.

.

She waits in the dark, waits until she hears heavy footsteps coming closer.

There's a smile on her face when she steps forward, offering Ian the only thing that ever mattered to him.

_Declan._

"He's alive, Ian."

She watches as his eyes grow wide in surprise and horror.

.

She pulls the trigger without blinking. One shot, straight to the head. Quietly she watches as his blue eyes find hers one last time, before they freeze.

"See you in hell, Ian," Emily whispers and she knows it sounds like an apology.

.

When the bullet hits her, fired by the tall man hovering right behind her, there's no pain.

Only darkness bursting into light.

**.**

**.**


End file.
